


Give it a Try

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: [“Lance, you've like… You've kissed people before, right?”]Hunk gets curious, and Lance gets a lot more than he ever expected from his first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zennhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/gifts).



> A commission for my beautiful, supportive friend Lex, who asked for Hance and first kisses. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (Wanna see more of my stuff? Follow me on [twitter](twitter.com/_quartetship_)!)
> 
> \--

“Lance, you've like… You’ve kissed people before, right?” 

Hunk asked the question from his seat on the castle's circular sofa, barely glancing Lance's way while Lance rummaged through a box of items they'd found on their latest mission only a few feet away. Seemed as opportune a time to chat as any, Hunk figured. Lance stood from his task with a near-audible snap.

“Obviously?!” Lance blurted out, eyes wide. “I've kissed loads of people. Why would you think I haven't?” 

Hunk shrugged. “I dunno. I mean,  _ I _ haven't kissed anyone, so I don't really think it's that big of a deal.”

There was a beat of silence, and then Lance let his head fall slightly to one side, eyebrow raised. “You… You haven't?” 

“Nah. I've been kinda busy for like… a while, honestly. Who was I gonna kiss back at the garrison?” Hunk stretched out on the sofa, laughter in his tone as he let his eyes fall closed. Lance didn't seem too fond of the topic, so he assumed they were finished talking. A moment later, though, he felt the back of the couch dip, and opened his eyes to see Lance leaning on it, looking down at him. 

“We had female classmates.”

Hunk blinked. “What? Oh, yeah. I mean. I guess I never really cared whether a person was a girl or a guy. I just haven't kissed anyone, period. Other than my family.” 

“Oh,” Lance said, looking up and away for a moment as if lost in thought. “Well, that's. Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't care either, I just…” His eyes returned to Hunk. “I like girls, you know?” 

“Yup. I know,” Hunk nodded. Silence hung between them for a second, but before Hunk could close his eyes again, Lance was leaning harder on the couch’s back cushions, looking away again. 

“But I wouldn't be opposed to kissing guys. If they were hot. Besides, alien babes are alien babes, you know?” 

“What about humans?” Hunk asked. Lance narrowed his eyes, turning them sharply back to Hunk. 

“What  _ about _ humans?” 

“I mean… Would you ever kiss a  _ human _ guy?” 

“Maybe? I don't know,” Lance said, obviously trying and failing to sound relaxed. “The opportunity has never really presented itself.” 

“Have you ever  _ wanted _ it to?” Hunk asked. Lance straightened, taking a step back. 

“I… Maybe? Why are you asking me this stuff all of a sudden?” 

Hunk laughed, and the sound seemed to ease the growing tension. “Have I ever needed a reason to ask you stuff?” 

“Well, no,” Lance conceded. “You just seem really curious about this topic, in particular.” 

“I am curious,” Hunk answered honestly. He sat up so he could see Lance's face properly. “I just wanna know so I can compare notes and stuff.” 

Lance cocked his head to the side again. “Notes, what notes? Who takes notes on kissing? And what do you mean,  _ compare?” _

“Well it doesn't really matter if we don't have anything in common,” Hunk shrugged. “You've apparently kissed tons of people, and--”

“Well maybe not tons,” Lance quickly interjected. “More like… a few.” Hunk continued speaking as if Lance had never interrupted.

“You also haven't thought about kissing guys before, which is specifically what I--”

“I said  _ maybe, _ I didn't say  _ no,” _ Lance corrected him. Suddenly Hunk’s motivation dawned on him. “Have  _ you _ thought about kissing a guy?” 

“Well, yeah,” Hunk answered. “I guess I just figured that was normal.”

“It is!” Lance insisted hastily. “I just. I guess I just worried you would judge me if I brought it up.” 

“First of all, I brought it up,” Hunk said flatly. “And secondly, when have I  _ ever _ judged you? For anything?” 

There was a long silence then, as if to prove Hunk’s point; Lance couldn't think of a single instance. Instead, he mulled over the matter at hand, stating his conclusion aloud, just to make sure he had the idea. “So you wanna kiss a guy.” 

Hunk nodded, chuckling. “That's the general point, yeah. Your thoughts?”

“Which guy?” Lance asked. He suddenly seemed  _ very _ invested in the conversation. “Is it someone I know? It had better not be Keith, I swear to god. If it's Shiro I understand, I mean - who wouldn't, honestly? But if it's Keith, I--”

“You.” Hunk’s answer came without pretense, without the ceremony Lance would have expected. He stared, wide-eyed and disbelieving. 

“Me?”

“Yup.”

Lance blinked, shaking his head like he might shake loose the thing muffling his hearing. “You wanna kiss me?”

Hunk shrugged, still alarmingly collected. “I mean I’ve thought about it, yeah.”

“I… Really?”

“Yeah. Look, if this makes you uncom--”

“No, no, no,” Lance yelped, waving his hands wildly. He dove forward, nearly jumping the back of the couch. “I just… I've thought about kissing you, too.”

Hunk grinned. “Yeah?” 

“What do you mean, ‘yeah’?!” Lance hissed, indignant as he stiffened again. He looked down at Hunk, incredulous. “Aren't you freaked out by that at all?”

“No?” Hunk replied. “You're my best friend, Lance. And I already told you I wanted to kiss you. So it's not… It doesn't have to be a big deal.” He turned and crossed his arms across the back of the couch, dropping his chin to rest there, looking up at Lance with an honest smile. “It's only weird if we  _ make _ it weird.”

Lance nodded, numbly at first, but then the warmth returned to his features. He approached the couch again, dropping his hands to rest on either side of Hunk’s crossed arms. Hunk looked up at him, sighing relief through his nose. 

“So, uh. You wanna give it a try?” he asked after a moment of comfortable silence. “Kissing, I mean?” 

“Right now?” Lance squeaked, but he made no move to pull away. Hunk nodded. 

“I guess, yeah. I can let you show me the ropes, since you're the expert.” 

Lance blinked, his perfect brown skin reddening at his cheeks and ears. “Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah. I… I could do that.” Hunk offered him a hand, and easily helped him climb over the back of the sofa. He landed in Hunk’s lap, and with far too little time to reconsider, their lips were coming together, and Lance’s eyes fluttered closed just before Hunk’s did. 

There was a softness that surprised Hunk, a hesitation that he had not expected. Lance yielded to him, parting his lips on a gasping little sigh, and inviting Hunk to deepen the kiss. It was so quiet, so tender, a side of Lance that Hunk realized few people had probably ever gotten close enough to see. He hummed into Lance's mouth, hands running over thighs and curling into soft, brown hair as Lance twisted in his lap. Everything was warm and sweet and over far, far too quickly. 

Sitting back, Hunk sighed. Lance looked back at him, mouth hanging open just slightly. 

“You're really good,” he said, fingers tracing absently over his pinkened lips. “Like  _ really _ good.”

“Thanks. I pay attention during romance movies,” Hunk laughed. He moved forward, kissing him for what was almost a second time, a mere sweep of his tongue along the seam of Lance's lips. He hummed again, a satisfied sound. “You taste good.” 

“Ugh,  _ Hunk, _ ” Lance groaned, throwing a bent arm over his eyes. Hunk laughed aloud. 

“What? It's true.”

“It's my first kiss, you're supposed to say romantic crap.” Lance shook his head behind his arm. Hunk reached for it, gently pulling it away so that he could see Lance's beautifully flushed face. 

“Maybe I  _ would _ have, if I'd known it was your  _ first _ kiss.” 

Lance swallowed, realizing what he'd said. “Oh. Yeah. Well, maybe I haven't had any real kisses with anyone. Until now.”

Hunk grinned. “Good first try, then.” 

“I'm just a natural,” Lance said suavely, running a hand through his slightly-mussed hair. Hunk snorted, nodding. 

“I'm sure you'll be even better with some practice.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Lance huffed, hands on his hips. “You saying I need to practice?” 

Hunk shook his head, leaning in closer. “I'm saying I  _ want _ to practice.” 

At that, Lance colored again, biting his lip. “Oh. Well, then that sounds doable.”  

Without further prompting he closed the gap between them, capturing Hunk’s lips proactively this time. As arms found their way around necks and smoothed down backs, Lance giggled into the kiss, a sound that sent Hunk’s heart soaring. He had imagined kissing his best friend many times before, but he'd never dreamt of just how much he'd enjoy it, or how adorable Lance would look, laughing against his lips. 

“If we keep kissin’, we're gonna end up dating,” Lance informed him a few moments later, after many, many kisses. “S’just how it is, I don't make the rules.” Hunk considered this fact, nosing along Lance's jaw.

“Mm. Well, have you ever considered dating a guy?” 

“Maybe once or twice,” Lance said with a shrug, grinning. “Care to give it a try with me?” 

Hunk laughed under his breath, arms wrapping tighter around Lance's waist. “I think I'd like that.” 


End file.
